warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2010
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2009 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2010 | next_tour = Warped Tour 2011 }} Warped Tour 2010 is the 16th installment of the annual Summer Warped Tour festival. Vans Shoes was again the tour's primary sponsor. The first bands were announced on December 18.2010 Warped Tour Bands Announced The 43-date tour kicks off on June 25, 2010 in Carson, California and ends August 15, 2010 in Hillsboro, Oregon.Warped Tour 2010 Tour Dates On February 12, 2010 details for the annual "Warped Tour Kick Off Party" were announced. The show took place on April 9, 2010 at The Key Club in West Hollywood, California and featured Warped Tour 2010 bands Andrew WK, Pierce the Veil, The Pretty Reckless, The Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band, Death Punch, and the "Grind Time Now Emcee Battle" hosted by the Rollin Rockers on the bill.Kick Off Party Hits Key Club On April 9th Bands All bands confirmed for the entire tour unless otherwise noted. Dates and stage placements subject to change.Warped Reporter Band List 2010 Teggart/Main Stage *3OH!3 (Played 6/27) *The All-American Rejects (Played 6/25-7/18) *Alkaline Trio *Anarbor (Played 7/20 and 7/31) *Andrew WK *Anti-Flag (Played 8/5-8/15) *The Bouncing Souls (Played 6/25-7/16) *Bring Me The Horizon (Played 6/25-6/27, 7/1-7/25, 7/28-7/30 and 8/5-8/15) *The Cab (Played 7/25 and 7/29) *The Casualties (Played 7/26) *Confide (Played 8/12) *The Dillinger Escape Plan (except 8/5) *Dirty Little Rabbits (Played 7/28) *Dropkick Murphys (Played 8/7-8/15) *Emmure (Played 8/2) *Every Time I Die (Played 7/2-7/25 and 7/28-8/15) *Face to Face *Fake Problems (Played 7/22 and 8/1) *Hey Monday (Played 8/1) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 6/25-7/18) *New Years Day (Played 6/30) *Pennywise (Played 8/5-8/8) *The Pretty Reckless (Played 7/24) *Reel Big Fish (Played 7/13-8/15) *The Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band (Played 7/23, 7/30 and 8/11) *The Rocket Summer (Played 7/21) *Set Your Goals (Played 7/31) *Street Sweeper Social Club (Played 6/25 and 8/10) *Streetlight Manifesto (Played 7/23-7/26)Streetlight Manifesto Official Website Tour Page *Sum 41 (Played 7/9) *We the Kings (Played 6/26-8/2) Altec Lansing Stage *After Midnight Project (Played 8/12) *Attack Attack! (except 7/26 and 8/5) *Breathe Carolina *Confide (Played 8/13) *Disco Curtis (Played 8/15) *Emmure (Played 6/25-8/1 and 8/5-8/15) *Fight Fair (Played 8/13 and 8/15) *Four Year Strong (Played 6/25-7/25 and 7/28-8/2) *GBH (Played 7/26) *Haste the Day (Played 8/11) *Hey Monday (Played 6/25-7/31 and 8/2-8/15) *I See Stars (Played 7/30) *In Fear and Faith (Played 8/14) *Parkway Drive *Pierce the Veil *Set Your Goals (Played 6/25-7/30 and 8/1-8/15) *Suicide Silence *We Are the In Crowd (Played 8/11) *Whitechapel *You Me At Six Alternative Press/Advent Clothing Stage The following bands performed on the Alternative Press/Advent Clothing stage on various stops on the tour.Announcing the AP/Advent Stage on Warped Tour! *AM Taxi (Played 8/11) *Anarbor (Played 6/25-7/18 and 7/21-7/30 and 8/1-8/15) *Bring Me The Horizon (Played 7/26) *The Cab (Played 6/25-7/24, 7/26-7/28, 7/30-8/2 and 8/7-8/15) *The Casualties (Played 6/29-7/25 and 7/28-8/15) *Dirty Little Rabbits (Played 7/20-7/26 and 7/29-8/2) *The Fabulous Rudies (Played 8/12) *Fake Problems (Played 6/25-7/21, 7/23-7/31 and 8/2-8/15) *The Frantic (Played 6/27) *Longway (Played 8/13) *Mike Posner (except 7/28 and 8/5) *The Mighty Regis (Played 8/11) *Never Shout Never (except 7/22 and 8/5) *Pennywise (Played 7/20-8/2) *Polar Bear Club (Played 6/25-7/18) *The Pretty Reckless (Played 6/25-7/8, 7/10-7/23, 7/25-7/29 and 7/31-8/15) *The Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band (Played 6/25-7/22 and 7/24-8/10 and 8/12-8/15) *The Rocket Summer (Played 6/25-7/20, 7/22-8/1 and 8/5-8/15) Glamour Kills Clothing Stage The following bands will be appearing on the Glamour Kills Stage on various dates throughout the summer.Glamour Kills Stage Flyer *Alesana *Artist Vs Poet *Echo Movement (Played 8/15) *Enter Shikari (Played 6/25-7/18) *Four Year Strong (Played 7/26) *Gardening, Not Architecture (Played 8/11-8/13) *Haste the Day (Played 7/20-8/10 and 8/12-8/15) *I Can Make A Mess Like Nobody's Business (except 8/5-8/7) *I See Stars (Played 6/25-7/18) *Ivy League (Played 8/14) *Iwrestledabearonce (Played 7/20-8/15) *Neo Geo (Played 8/11) *The Pretty Reckless (Played 7/9) *The Rocket Summer (Played 8/2) *Sparks the Rescue (Played 6/25-7/18) *Sum 41 (Played 6/25-7/8 and 7/10-7/30)Vans Warped Tour 2010Vans Warped Tour 2010 Poster *The Summer Set *Terrible Things (Played 8/7) *VersaEmerge (except 7/26) *The Word Alive (Played 7/20-8/15) Skullcandy Stage *After Midnight Project (Played 6/25-8/2, 8/7-8/11 and 8/13-8/15) *AM Taxi (Played 6/25-8/2, 8/7-8/10 and 8/12-8/15) *The B Foundation (Played 8/7-8/8) *Breathe Electric *Call the Cops (Played 6/25-7/18)http://www.myspace.com/callthecops *Confide (Played 6/27-8/11 and 8/14-8/15) *Disco Curtis (Played 7/20-8/8, 8/11-8/14) *Far From Finished (Played 6/27-7/25, 7/28-8/8 and 8/11-8/15) *Fight Fair (Played 6/25-6/26 and 6/29-8/12 and 8/14) *In Fear and Faith (Played 6/25-7/25, 7/28-8/13 and 8/15) *Ivy League (Played 6/25-7/3, 8/10-8/13 and 8/15) *Of Mice & Men (except 8/5) *Passafire (Played 7/28-8/2) *This Time Next Year (Played 8/5) *Tomorrows Bad Seeds (Played 7/5-7/18) *The Upwelling (Played 7/20-7/26) *We Are the In Crowd (Played 6/25-8/10 and 8/12-8/15) Ernie Ball Stage The following bands performed on the Ernie Ball stage on various stops of the tour.Ernie Ball Stage Lineup *All I Ask (Played 8/14) *All The Right Moves (Played 8/2) *Allura (Played 6/27) *Anger Within (Played 7/26) *Automatic Loveletter (Played 7/18-8/8 and 8/11-8/15) *The B Sharps (Played 8/11) *The Battleship Agenda (Played 8/8) *Becca (Played 7/6, 7/10, 7/18 and 7/26) *The Browning (Played 8/2) *Callback California (Played 7/29) *Chase Long Beach (Played 8/10) *Closure In Moscow (Except 7/9-7/10, 8/1 and 8/5) *Cold Forty Three (Played 7/28) *Conditions (Played 7/20-7/25) *Confused As Ever (Played 7/24) *Damnear Divine (Played 8/10) *The Darlings (Played 6/25-7/7) *Deception Of A Ghost (Played 7/22) *Diego's Umbrella (Played 6/26) *Dinner and a Suit (Played 7/11-7/18) *Emarosa *The Exposed (Played 7/14, 7/29 and 7/31) *Eyes Set to Kill (Played 6/25-7/9, 7/11-8/2 and 8/7-8/15) *FLF (Played 7/25) *From the Top (Played 6/27)Warped Tour - Ventura: The Frantic, Fight Fair, The Mighty Regis, Call The Cops, AM Taxi [6/27/10] *FuDogs (Played 6/25) *Hatreds Rise (Played 8/11) *I & I (Played 6/25) *I, Omega (Played 8/11-8/13) *I Saw A Ghost (Played 7/16) *Intelligent Design (Played 6/25) *Kallahan (Played 8/13-8/15) *Mayday Parade *Medium Troy (Played 8/12-8/15) *Misunderstood Superheroes (Played 7/23) *Mower (Played 8/10) *Natives of the New Dawn (Played 8/10) *No Bragging Rights (Played 6/29-6/30)No Bragging Rights – Warped Tour Dates *Riverboat Gamblers (Played 6/25-7/22, 7/24-7/25, 7/28-8/8, and 8/13) *Ruins (Played 7/13) *Scattered Hamlet (Played 6/27) *Seefor Yourself (Played 8/11) *Six Ounce Gloves (Played 6/26) *Soldiers Of Scrape (Played 7/30) *The Sparring *The Swellers (Played 6/25-7/17) *Surrounded By Monsters (Played 7/3) *Trial By Combat (Played 8/12) *Two O'Clock Courage (Played 7/17) *Vega Under Fire (Played 7/24-7/25) *Violetta (Played 7/8) Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 14 Winning Bands The following bands were chosen to play the Ernie Ball stage in their hometown for the Warped Tour.Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands on TwitterErnie Ball Battle of the Bands Winners for Each Date *A City Serene (Played 8/10) *A Clear Blurr (Played 7/15) *A Clever Con (Played 7/16) *A Face for Radio (Played 7/3) *A Midsky Surrender (Played 6/26) *A Purpose Driven Life (Played 7/24) *A Sonnet To Silence (Played 8/8) *A Tale Through Audio (Played 8/15) *Act As One (Played 7/30) *Aerial Second (Played 7/2) *After The Impact (Played 8/13) *The Air I Breathe (Played 7/18) *All At Risk (Played 8/8) *All This Time (Played 7/28) *Allshewrote (Played 8/15) *Amarna Reign (Played 7/6) *Amelia Is Dead (Played 7/14) *American Mantra (Played 7/3) *AmIAMuse (Played 8/2) *Amyst (Played 7/28) *An Oceans Glance (Played 7/15) *And Then There Was You (Played 7/24) *The Apprehended (Played 7/22) *Archimedes, Watch Out! (Played 7/2) *The Armory (Played 7/26) *As Bold As Lions (Played 8/5) *At the Skylines (Played 6/25) *Audiostrobelight (Played 7/21) *Barely Blind (Played 7/2) *Batten Down Your Heart (Played 8/12) *Beards and Bats (Played 7/21) *Between Me And You (Played 7/18) *The Born Ready (Played 7/31) *Brawl (Played 8/13) *Breaking The Scene (Played 7/18) *Breathing East (Played 7/17) *Bright and Early (Played 7/16) *Bright City Magic (Played 8/14) *Brighterside (Played 7/13) *Brighton Boulevard (Played 8/8) *Brightside Drive (Played 7/20) *Building Rome (Played 7/5) *Cain & Abel (Played 7/29) *Call The Cavalry (Played 7/9) *Call Us Kings (Played 7/8) *Carcerys Vale (Played 8/12) *Caramel Carmela (Played 8/8) *Casino Madrid (Played 8/10) *The Catastrophe (Played 7/7) *Chaindriven (Played 6/27) *Chances Are High (Played 7/7) *Chasing Claymores (Played 8/10) *Chimera Twilight (Played 7/31) *Coasta Nostra (Played 6/26) *Covendetta (Played 8/7) *Dang We're On Fire (Played 7/25) *The Deadlies (Played 6/27) *Death To The Mixtape (Played 7/22) *Die Another Day (Played 7/11) *Die Ignorant (Played 6/29) *Don't Shoot The Messenger (Played 7/3) *The Down and Outs (Played 7/13) *Downline (Played 7/10) *Dropout Year (Played 7/20) *The Drownout (Played 7/26) *Dusks Embrace (Played 8/15) *The Ellis Armor (Played 8/14) *Eminent (Played 8/10) *Empire Holiday (Played 7/3) *Erickson (Played 7/14) *Everyone Dies in Utah (Played 7/1) *Fall Kills The Calendar (Played 7/28) *Fallstar (Played 8/15) *Fast Forward Romance (Played 6/25) *The Fear Of Falling (Played 7/22) *Final Alibi (Played 8/2) *Fire From The Gods (Played 6/30) *Fire In The Skies (Played 8/7) *Forever & Always (Played 7/25) *Forever On High (Played 7/25) *Freshman 15 (Played 7/26) *Friday Night Fever (Played 7/8) *The Getaways (Played 7/20) *Goodbye Coastline (Played 7/31) *Grieve For Tomorrow (Played 8/11) *The Groundbreaking Ceremony (Played 7/15) *Grounds For Hope (Played 7/21) *Hail Archer (Played 7/29) *Harboratic (Played 7/17) *Harris Grade (Played 8/11) *Hathaway (Played 7/8) *Heartcakeparty (Played 7/26) *Hello Hollywood (Played 6/29) *Her Death and After (Played 8/15) *Here Comes The Hurricane (Played 7/10) *Highland Fall (Played 8/2) *The Holiday (Played 7/6) *The Hollow Empire (Played 7/3) *Hope for A.M. (Played 6/26) *Hotel On Baltic (Played 8/7) *I Call This Safety (Played 7/10) *I Hate My Ex (Played 7/13) *In Her Own Words (Played 6/25) *In Oceans (Played 8/12) *In Reference To A Sinking Ship (Played 7/23) *In the Wake of Tragedy (Played 8/14) *Inner City Elegance (Played 8/5) *Inside Riot (Played 7/10) *The Insurgence (Played 8/14) *Jahmbi (Played 8/11) *JeHma (Played 6/30) *The Jettison Commitment (Played 7/9) *Joe Grizzley (Played 7/22) *Kaeyo (Played 7/15) *Kill The Theory (Played 7/2) *Kills The Moment (Played 7/14) *Last Try (Played 7/16) *Leading The Heroes (Played 7/24) *Let Them Fear Ruin (Played 6/30) *Letters Burning (Played 6/25) *The Life I Lead (Played 7/17) *The Lost Colors (Played 8/2) *Machree (Played 7/5) *Manhattan Roar (Played 7/23) *Maridona (Played 8/11) *The Material (Played 8/10) *Me and the Captain (Played 6/27) *MeVerseYou (Played 7/5) *Mighty Mongo (Played 7/23) *Modern Day Escape (Played 6/25) *The Moment (Played 7/30) *Moneta (Played 8/14) *The Monopoly (Played 8/11) *My Arcadia (Played 7/18) *My Girl Friday (Played 6/29) *My Genuine Find (Played 6/30) *My Lady Four (Played 8/1) *My Sky Your City (Played 7/1) *New City Lions (Played 7/25) *The New F-O's (Played 6/29) *News From Verona (Played 7/6) *No Class Assassins (Played 7/30) *No Such Thing (Played 7/1) *Now You Have Audio (Played 7/29) *Obvious Complete Destruction (Played 8/5) *The Ocean Buried (Played 7/9) *Oh, The Story! (Played 7/20) *On The Run (Played 7/7) *On The Sidewalk Bleeding (Played 8/5) *The Ongoing Concept (Played 8/13) *One Days Notice (Played 7/8) *One Way! (Played 7/23) *Option//Control (Played 7/5) *Our Lives in Motion (Played 7/13) *Our Own Ghosts (Played 7/17) *The Paper Melody (Played 8/12) *Parkland Ave. (Played 7/11) *Party Like Summer (Played 7/5) *Perfect Like Me (Played 6/27) *Pink Gorilla vs. Panda Bear (Played 8/1) *Polis (Played 8/1) *The Power Sense (Played 7/16) *The Prestige (Played 7/10) *The Product (Played 7/30) *Regret Night (Played 8/8) *Remember When (Played 7/28) *The Requested (Played 7/1) *Rnes Reset (Played 6/30) *Rosy Likes Red (Played 7/20) *Rumor Has It (Played 7/24) *Safety Word Orange (Played 7/21) *The Sakai Incident (Played 8/7) *Scarlett (Played 7/31) *Seasons (Played 7/8) *Serianna (Played 7/29) *Set Aflame (Played 7/1) *Set It Off (Played 7/23) *Shadeland (Played 7/6) *The Sheffield Crew (Played 7/24) *Show Me the Skyline (Played 7/11) *Since Forever (Played 7/26) *Sirens and Sailors (Played 7/14) *Small Town Nation (Played 8/13) *Sounds & Sciences (Played 6/26) *The Starlight Getaway (Played 7/25) *Steryle (Played 7/21) *Streamline (Played 7/13) *Submerge The Sky (Played 8/5) *Swing The Coast (Played 7/30) *The Suit (Played 8/1) *Take Cover (Played 8/1) *Telic (Played 7/22) *Ten After Two (Played 8/12) *Terror on the Screen (Played 7/15) *Then Falls Caesar (Played 7/18) *Third Time's A Charm (Played 7/31) *This Condition (Played 7/17) *To Tell The Tale (Played 7/9) *Too Tall Grizzly (Played 7/11) *Under Wicked Sky (Played 8/13) *Uno (Played 8/2) *Uprise Of The Fallen (Played 7/2) *Victory, Sweet Victory! (Played 7/9) *We Are Battle Robots (Played 7/7) *We As Heroes (Played 6/26) *We Own The Sky (Played 6/29) *We Say Sunrise (Played 7/30) *Weatherstar (Played 7/11) *When All Else Fails (Played 7/28) *Whispered Hallows (Played 7/29) *Willpowerless (Played 7/16) *Written In Fire (Played 8/7) *You The Symphony (Played 7/7) Kevin Says Stage *Allura (Played 6/25) *Atavan (Played 7/30) *Automatic Loveletter (Played 6/25-7/17 and 8/10) *The B Foundation (Played 8/11-8/15) *Big D And The Kids Table (Played 6/25) *The Bots (Played 8/11-8/15) *Brass Tackz (Played 7/9-7/10 and 8/5) *Caleb Lovely (Played 7/16) *Cerebral Ballzy (Played 7/18-7/21) *The Chase (Played 7/22-7/25) *Chase Long Beach (Played 8/7-8/8) *Cobra Skulls (Played 8/7-8/8 and 8/11-8/15) *Cold Forty Three (Played 8/1-8/2) *Columbyne (Played 8/11-8/15) *Deal's Gone Bad (Played 7/26-8/2) *Deas Vail (Played 8/1-8/8 and 8/11-8/15) *Death Punch (Played 8/11-8/15) *The Downtown Fiction (Played 7/7-7/16) *The Dr. Madd Vibe Experiment (Played 7/13-7/18) *Dustin Jones and the Rising Tide (Played 7/9-7/10) *The Early Strike (Played 8/1-8/12) *Echo Movement (Played 8/7-8/8, 8/11 and 8/13-8/14) *Escapes (Played 7/9) *The Exposed (Played 7/5 and 8/1) *The Fabulous Rudies (Played 8/7-8/8, 8/11, 8/13-8/15) *Flatfoot 56 (Played 7/11-8/2) *The Flatliners (Played 6/25-6/29 and 7/9-7/18) *Forever Came Calling (Played 8/10) *The Frantic (Played 6/29-7/8 and 7/31) *The FunkyJahPunkys (Played 8/12-8/15) *Gardening, Not Architecture (Played 6/25-8/10 and 8/14-8/15) *GOGO13 (Played 6/25-6/27 and 8/10) *HaSkaLa (Played 6/25-6/27 and 8/10) *Hollywood Heartthrob (Played 6/29-7/3) *Hope for AM (Played 6/27-7/3) *Hot Chelle Rae (Played 7/17-8/2) *Ice Nine Kills (Played 7/21-8/1) *The Impalers (Played 6/26) *Ionia (Played 7/23-7/26) *The Jukebox Romantics (Played 8/7-8/15) *K Sera (Played 6/25-7/3) *Kaile Goh (Played 8/11-8/12) *Kinch (Played 7/5) *Knock-Out (Played 6/25-6/27 and 8/10) *Last Call Chernobyl (Played 6/29-7/10) *Left Alone (Except 7/9-7/10 and 8/5)http://www.myspace.com/leftalonepunx *Longway (Played 8/5-8/8) *Maxwell Smart (Played 6/25) *Middle Finger Salute (Played 7/11-7/26) *The Mighty Regis (Played 6/25-7/22 and 8/10) *The Mission District (Played 7/10) *Modern Day Escape (Played 8/2) *Monkey (Played 6/25-6/27 and 8/10) *Mr. Fork in the Eye (Played 7/10) *Neo Geo (Played 8/7-8/8, 8/12-8/13 and 8/15) *The New Cities (Played 7/9-7/10) *New Years Day (Played 6/27-6/29 and 7/1-7/8) *Old Wives (Played 8/5) *Our Last Night (Played 8/7-8/8 and 8/11-8/15) *Outernational (Played 7/26) *Scarlet City (Played 7/26) *The Scary Mondelos (Played 7/1) *The Scurvies (Played 8/11-8/15) *Shiragirl (Played 7/16 and 8/7-8/15) *Shut Up and Deal (Played 7/3, 7/11, 7/28, 7/30-7/31 and 8/15) *The Skank Agents (Played 8/10) *SKRILMO (Played 8/11) *The Snips (Played 7/9-7/10) *Speakeasy Tiger (Played 6/27-7/6) *Spider Rockets (Played 7/8, 7/13 and 7/17) *Terrible Things (Played 7/29-8/2 and 8/8) *Tess Dunn (Played 6/26) *This Time Next Year (Played 8/2, 8/7-8/8 and 8/11-8/15) *Tip the Van (Played 7/20-8/2 and 8/10) *The Uptones (Played 6/25-6/27) *Vanna (Played 7/13, 7/17-7/21, 7/28-7/30 and 8/1-8/2) *Victory in Numbers (Played 7/1-7/8) *Voodoo Glow Skulls (Played 6/25-6/27 and 8/10) *Walk Off the Earth (Played 7/9-7/10) *Wednesday Morning Blues (Played 8/5) *With Our Teeth (Played 7/18) East Coast Indie Bands The following bands performed on the Kevin Says stage as chosen by East Coast Independent.East Coast Independent Bands Playing Warped *American Sixgun (Played 7/20-7/25 and 7/28-7/31) *Dive (Played 7/14) *Fit For Rivals (Played 7/23-7/26) *Goodbye Soundscape (Played 7/13) *The Heisman Hopefuls (Played 7/15)ECI Shows Announcement of Hartford Battle of the Bands Winner *Hiccup Hellen (Played 7/16) *His Name Was Iron (Played 7/18-7/28) *Kelsey and the Chaos (Played 7/6-7/8 and 7/11-7/31) *Motionless in White (Played 7/6-7/8 and 7/15) *Set Phasers to Stun (Played 7/6-7/8 and 7/11-7/15) *Small Town Scoundrels (Played 7/17)ECI Shows Announcement of Long Island Battle of the Bands Winner *Shorelines End (Played 7/6-7/8, 7/11-7/22 and 7/28-7/31) *Testing for Echo (Played 7/17) *Voted Most Random (Played 7/11)Quinnipiac Band Earns Spot at Warped Tour Earn It Yourself Winners The following bands performed on the Kevin Says stage as chosen by Earn It Yourself.The EIY Spot on the Kevin Says Stage's profile on EIY *5606 (Played 8/12) *BAMF! (Played 7/5) *The Banana Convention (Played 7/30) *The Bigger Lights (Played 7/15-7/17) *Broke City (Played 8/7) *Crookedhook (Played 7/9) *The Down And Outs (Played 7/11) *Drowning Scarlett (Played 7/26) *Dig it Up (Played 7/10) *Ever Since (Played 7/18) *Go Action Team (Played 7/2) *Hounds and Harlots (Played 6/26) *Lovers Drugs (Played 6/25 and 6/27) *Me Talk Pretty (Played 8/8 and 8/13-8/14)http://www.myspace.com/metalkpretty *Spinlight City (Played 7/23-7/25 and 7/28) *TUGBOAT (Played 6/29) *Volcanoless in Canada (Played 8/5) *The Yellow Team (Played 7/13) Bring It Back/Grind Time Stage The Grind Time Stage sponsored by Bring It Back was an all hip-hop stage that was supposed to appear on all dates of the tour featuring regional and local acts each day.The Bring It Back/ Grind Time Stage The organizers of the tour and the stage decided to cancel the remaining dates to pursue other ventures after only a few days.Grind Time Now leaves the Vans Warped Tour *Aivar *Dante LaSalle *Madd Illz *Rahman Jamaal *Rollin Rockers *Seefor Yourself *Sirah *T. Mills (Played 6/27) Legends Stage The Legends StageWarped Tour California Poster appeared on all California dates of the tour. For the first time, it ventured to the Washington and Oregon concerts. *The Adolescents (Played 6/25-6/27, 8/10 and 8/14-8/15) *Agent Orange (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *Angry Samoans (Played 6/25-6/27 and 8/10) *Assorted Jellybeans (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *The Casualties (Played 6/25-6/27) *Confide (Played 6/25-6/26) *The Dickies (Played 6/25-6/27 and 8/10) *Disco Curtis (Played 8/10) *Echo Movement (Played 8/12) *Everclear (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *Far From Finished (Played 6/25-6/26 and 8/10) *Fear (Played 6/25, 6/27 and 8/10) *Fight Fair (Played 6/27) *GBH (Played 6/25-6/27) *Green Jellÿ (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *Jack Grisham and the West Coast Dukes (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *Last Call Chernobyl (Played 6/27) *Longway (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *Manic Hispanic (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *Riverboat Gamblers (Played 8/10-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) *Swingin Utters (Played 6/25-6/27) *The Untouchables (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14-8/15) Las Cruces Local Stage The following bands performed on June 30 at the Las Cruces, New Mexico stop of Warped Tour.Las Cruces Show - Bands Playing Your Local StageWarped, at 16: Simple formula keeps concert fresh for fan base *Cadence! *The D.A. *The Harlow Defense *The Northern Crowns *Ralpheene *Useless Kids Jersey Stage The following bands performed on July 18 at the Oceanport, New Jersey stop of the Warped Tour. Bands for this stage were chosen through Starland Ballroom's yearly "War For The Warped Tour" Battle of the Bands competitions.Jersey Stage at the Warped Tour *A Clear Blurr *A Clever Con *A Need For Reason *Betrayus *Cabin Theory *The Call Out *The I Drive *Negative Sky *The New Royalty *Ptosis *Sirena *Solfege Radio *The Waffle Stompers Detroit Local Stage The following bands performed on July 30 at the Detroit, Michigan stop of the Warped Tour.Detroit Local Stage Lineup *All's Quiet *Aria Aesthetic *Downtown Brown *Imagine Nation *Rival Summers *Ro Spit *Squeeze Tina *The Swellers *Tiger! Tiger! *What Happened in Vegas *Wilson *Your Best Friend Dates Warped Tour 2010 has 40 tour stops in the United States and three dates in Canada. Incidents Christofer Drew of NeverShoutNever hurt his foot badly during the Mansfield, Massachusetts stop of the tour on July 13, 2010. Drew was jumping off of a speaker and landed wrong on his foot. Drew says, "You know, I was jumping around the other day, and I--and we were in Boston or something like that, and I jumped off this high speaker, landed on my foot wrong, and it shattered under the pressure of the fall." Drew continued the tour with the injury. 26-year-old Curtis DeForest of Wichita, Kansas died during the Bonner Springs stop of the tour on August 2, 2010.Man, 26, Dies During Warped Tour The cause of death is currently unknown but still under investigation by authorities. Following the Denver stop of the tour on August 8, 2010, Pennywise members Fletcher Dragge and Randy Bradbury were involved in an incident with Alesana on the band's RV. Dragge and Bradbury were both intoxicated and mistakenly entered an empty RV believing it belonged to The Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band. Alesana returned to find the men and asked them to leave. A scuffle broke out leading to police using a taser on Dragge and arresting him for assault. Alesana dropped all charges. Fletcher followed suit by issuing an apology while taking full blame for the incident and both sides hold no bad feelings towards each other. References